thejacobsurgenorfandomcom-20200215-history
Lil Miss Rarity
Rarity, later known as Lil Miss Rarity and also known as Rare for short, is a psychopathic torturer who was hired by Herobrine to match that of her counterpart and kidnap ponies, leading them to her master. History Originally another version of Rarity hailing from the same alternate universe as Rainbow Factory Dash, Rarity grew up with a near-identical background as her mainstream counterpart, although she suffered from depression and would often self-abuse herself. During her teenage and adult years she kept these emotions suppressed and decided to move on from her past. This all changed one night when her cat Opal scratched her, and Rarity enacted in a fit of rage by throwing her across the room where Opal died by blunt-force trauma to the head. Initially feeling guilty, Rarity covered up the homicide by stitching her body into a doll, claiming that Opal had ran away when asked about where she was by friends. Rarity became infatuated with the doll, and decided to experiment more, and began a slow descent into madness as she developed a masochistic personality and became increasingly sadistic, deciding to inflict the pain she put on Opal to herself. Rarity began to lure unsuspecting victims at night and use their flesh to turn them into dolls. However, her growing ego and eccentric nature began to arouse suspicion, and she was eventually caught dissecting a body. After pleading insanity, Rarity was locked in Ponyville Psychiatric Ward, where she later broke out of along with Rainbow Dash. The two went to Rainbow Dash's former workplace and traveled through an interdimensional-transportation machine, going to another universe and destroying the machine. The two were then encountered by Herobrine and became acquaintances with him and the rest of the Creepypastas. Relationships Israphel Israphel is Rare's husband. After becoming close to one another during various schemes and attacks, the two became infatuated with each other and eventually became an item. The two were married in mid-2016 and had a child named Reff a few months later. Pinkamena and RFD Pinkamena and RFD are always happy to see Rare since she was the one who delivered their children. Herobrine Herobrine is Rare's boss, since Rarity is now married and has a kid, Herobrine cannot control her too much as a slave anymore, as she is the wife of Herobrine's best friend. Physical Description Rare looks identical to her counterpart except for a few differences, her left eye is an extremely light grey, nearly white. her mane is slightly darker with a few unnoticeable tears in it, her right eye has three permanent scars on it, her sclera is also black with a glowing white eye. Her cutie mark is a syringe to represent what she does, she also has a heart carved into her chest to make her more different from the real Rarity. Personality Rare is a vile, evil, dark, and cruel sociopath, but also acts as a somewhat motherly-like figure when helping the Creepypastas with their injuries, she isn't working most of the time, during that time she spends time with her husband and her son. Rare is kind and loving to her family and loves to teach Reff how to talk, walk, and draw, and most of the time they are together. During her first killings, Rare expressed an obsessive desire to mutilate and transform the carcasses of her victims into crudely-stitched up dolls, whilst also performing harmful and masochistic abuse and acts to her own body. Her obsession begins to twist her psyche and alter her personality for the worst, eventually developing a very narcissistic and eccentric attitude when around her friends, which exposed her true nature, ironically making her arrogance her ultimate downfall. Weapons When it comes to weapons Rare uses various equipment used by doctors and nurses. Theme Song "Twisted" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FcEizDACxNk Voice https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=coBDEWQpF6U Lil Miss Rarity Quotes "Is mommy still pretty?" "Alright, take a seat, I'll be with you shortly, hold onto the pain while you still can.." "You'll be fine, I promise darling, just relax, I'll fix you right up." Gallery 1f6fbbf75338868ce69fa2a7f0d73dc3.jpg hqdef.jpg Trivia *Lil Miss Rarity's real life creator is Jay Van Esbroek. *In the canon Lil Miss Rarity series, she is obsessed with rape, nudity and sex, being a lesbian and even committing sexual abuse and masochistic acts to herself and her friends. Category:Creepypasta Category:MLP Category:Villains Category:Unaging